Prove it to me
by Hollow619
Summary: She didn't want to believe him, she didn't want to believe he was different.
1. Chapter 1

A raven hair man in his 20's was walking towards a house of his friend's to pick up from what he was told a very drunk Girlfriend of his of 7 months. It was 2 in the morning and he was pretty wide awake in these hours, wasn't anything really new being up this late, although it was new that he would be picking up his girlfriend this time of hour however. As he got to the door he knocked on it and sat and wait till a blue hair woman came to the door. The man smiled and waved at her. "Hey Vivi, i'm here to pick up Nami." Upon hearing her name Nami came rushing out and hugged her boyfriend. "Yaaaay Luffy is here! Heheheh" Luffy patten Nami's head some and as he look at Vivi who smiled rubbing the back of her head. "Sorry to call you out so late but she really wanted to go home and she was asking for you so.." Luffy waved it off and smiled. "Nahh no worries, we live pretty close so its no problem." At this time Nami had hopped on Luffy's back and pat his head. "Come on horsey, lets gooooo!" Her legs was wrapped around his waist and her arms on his neck, which made it a little easier for Luffy to not have to carry her from the front. "Well i'll get going, see you later Viv" He turned around and started walking his intoxicated girlfriend home (Or rather carried her home) Vivi waved as he left and couldn't help but ponder if Luffy and or Nami will be okay after tonight. She hope so, for Nami's sake.

Along the way of carrying Nami home, Luffy listen to her as she explain what she and her friends did and told him what she had to drink and how much of each she had. Luffy listen rather carefully and couldn't help but laugh at how silly she was being. This wasn't the first time she became drunk like this and it wans't the first time that she went on and on as she was. But he enjoyed it none the less, it was funny to him and he always love spending time with her when he is able to.

Once they got to her place he asked her did she had her keys, Nami mumbled saying it was in her pocket somewhere. Seeing that she was a bit out of it, he carefully reached behind him to reach her pockets and gotten the keys out and unlocked the door. Once he got inside he kicked the door close and walked into Nami's room. He turned around and sat down on the bed so that she could land on something soft safely. Luffy stood back up and looked over at Nami as she laid there she was mumbling something while her eyes closed. He shook his head smiling down at her, he took notice for the first time that she was dressed in a dark blue spaghetti string shirt and dark blue jeans, with those brown heels she often wore. He also notice that one of the strings on her shirt fell slightly off her shoulder. He did nothing but stare for a little bit before bending down and removing her shoes off her feet. "Luuuuffffyyy..i looooove yooou" She use her feet to pat his head, he took her foot and set it down some before moving back up and sliding her up some on the bed so she could be fully on the bed. Once he got her up to the bed he saw her eyes was closed. He then look back at the bare shoulder that was in front of him. He was pondering something and it was becoming very hard to decide.

Nami laid there with her eyes closed waiting, waiting to see if Luffy would take the bait, to see whether he'll take advantage of her here and now. Nami was never drunk to begin with, if anyone knew her well enough it was known that she could hold her liquor very well. She had dated Luffy for 7 months and she could honestly say she was very impressed by him, he was a nice and caring guy and was always fun to hang around with but there was still that hint of doubt, that large part of her that thinks that he is using her or would do so. And cause of that they never did anything too big. Such like not pushing to have sex with him. She had dated guys who wanted sex from her among other things after only knowing them for no more then a week and so she was glad he never pressured her for it, however it be different if he had the opportunity there for him to do something to her.

This was the test to see if that was indeed the case. Which head would he pay more attention to, is him liking her was strong or was his lust stronger. She needed to find out, she needed to see if he was like the rest she had dated in the past. After her past flames, she just couldn't trust him 100%. All men were the same, when it it involve sex, they are all the same, just a different kind of creep. Her friend Vivi thought there was no need for it, that Luffy was indeed different from all the others. And as much as Nami wanted to believe that, she didn't want to be fooled by his personality..by his sweet and innocent kindness. She then felt Luffy touched her arm and right there she wanted to break down, she wanted to cry, she wanted to yell at the bastard, he was no different then the rest and she was gonna break things off with him for good. That was till she felt the string of her shirt being pulled back up.

"Phew, hope she don't get mad later" Luffy sat back up and sighed. He was thinking for a bit now on whether to fix it or leave the thing hanging. He smiled at his handy work, making the right choice on the matter.

Nami on the other hand just laid there shocked in her mind, he pulled up her string back on her shoulder, he didn't do anything..then maybe he really was.." _No..he..he isn't different..he can't be.."_ Nami decided to to push this a bit further when she felt Luffy leaning down to cover her with a sheet, she took the opportunity and wrap her arms around Luffy and held him. "Luffy..i'm cold..can you warm me up..?" She spoke in a sexy tone near his ear before licking it slowly. She felt him froze a bit and thought for sure she had him till he took her arms and got out of her hold. "Well yeah, thats why i'm putting the sheet on you silly." Luffy took the sheet again and covered her up as a confused and shocked Nami stared up at him. Luffy didn't pay attention to notice she wasn't in her drunken state and took her keys and set it on the table. "Welp, i'll be n your room till your sober enough to be able to lock your door okay ? He gave her a big smile before turning off her light and exiting the bedroom.

Nami laid there in the dark still in a state of shock looking up at the ceiling, she couldn't believe what had just happen, he didn't do anything..he didn't touched her, he didn't try to force himself on her, he not even sleeping in the same bed as her. She grip the sheets on her bed tightly as tears slowly started to fall from her eyes. She been dating him for 7 months and she couldn't tell just from those 7 months that he was indeed different from the rest, that he would never hurt her or take advantage of her in any way but she didn't want to trust it, she didn't want to trust him and so she tried to trick him, to make him surrender to his desire, make him think like any pig of a man would think and yet he passed. More so then she ever expected of him. He even was staying over just so she would be safe..he was thinking of her safety and yet..

The next morning Luffy slowly woke up at was smelling something good cooking in the kitchen. He sat up and yawn some as he rub the sleepness from his eyes. As he entered the kitchen he say Nami who was wearing some PJ pants and a t shirt with some funny looking slippers. "Morning Nami, feeling better ?" Nami looked over her shoulder and smiled a little at Luffy before nodding her head. "Sit down, breakfast is almost done." Luffy nodded quickly, eager to eat her cooking. Nami had made tow plates of Pancake, sausage and eggs. There was more on Luffy's then her's simply cause he was a glutton, one of the many things she learn about him, well other then what she did last night.

They sate and ate without saying a word, Nami was staring at her food, mainly picking at it while Luffy was busy devouring his. He then notice what Nami was doing and tilted his head. "You not hungry ? I can have yours if you don't want it" Namii looked up at Luffy and gave a small smile before setting her fork down. "Luffy, we should break up" This caught Luffy by surprise as he dropped his fork and stare at Nami in shock. "Break up ? But why ? I..I thought we was happy and good, did something happen ? Is it about last night ? I'm sorry about fixing that string on your shirt, i thought it be better to fix it since-"

He was silence as her finger pressed to his lips. "Shut up and listen okay ?" Luffy simply nodded his head before she pulled her finger away. " Luffy before i dated you, i dated other men too. They were all nice at first, caring, loving and etc but then after a while they started to show their true colors, no more so then a few weeks to a month. Some was ether assholes, controlling, or just a pig..every guy i dated only dated me cause they wanted something. Money, food, home and/or sex. They didn't "Love" me..they only love what i could do for them..I'm still a virgin to this day because of it. Because i can't trust no man after 4 long years cause i view them all the same. And all honesty i thought the same about you." Luffy simply sat and listen as Nami kept on. "Your a year younger then me and seem like the kinda guy that could get any woman, your very handsome and seem to be the most innocent guy in the world..but in my head, i simply thought it was a ploy..and mask to hide what you really was..That why at first i didn't take you up on dating last year..cause i didn't buy you were who you say you were..after having my heart broken and used so many times..it was hard to believe you be any different. But you convinced me and eventually we started dating, 7 months with you and all honesty you made me happier then i ever was the past 4 years. But i still had my doubts about you..i still thought you would betray me..you didn't need money, you had a good paying job. You didn't need a home, you had a place for yourself so that was out too." She smiled a little at him. "Of course food is an issue but thats cause your a glutton with a bottomless stomach." Luffy cracked a small smile at the remark before she went on. " But that too i crossed out. That only left one thing..sex. As you could tell..i never pushed us having sex, in fact all we do is a kiss and nothing more. Never exactly made out or anything and for the longest i had assume you would try to invade my mouth with your tongue at some point..but you didn't. You never once pushed me or forced anything. You think that after 7 months of you not doing anything that be a clear enough sign right ? But no..not in my mind" She closed her eyes and lay her chin on her hands. "Last night when i was at Vivi's, i thought of a plan..a plan to see whether you were truly trustworthy or not..to see if you were really who you say you were or just another pig..Vivi was again't it and she believed you, trusted in you. My best fiend trusted you more then your own girlfriend did..thats really sad..but i wanted to see..to prove to myself that i was right..and even though there was a small part of me that wanted to believe you..there was a larger part telling me you would fail."

Nami's bang was shadowing her eyes as she began to tear up some. "So.i told Vivi to call you..to tell you i was drunk..so that you could come out and carry me home..it was set up perfectly. Me, you, alone at home. Me drunk, unaware on whats happening. To any guy..it be the perfect way to get into someone pants and play it off like the woman wanted it..i wasn't even wearing a bra last night..thats how much was laid out for you and yet..you didn't take the bait..in fact you did what any normal person would do..you took me up, made sure i was safe and even stayed here to keep me safe.." She looked up at him with tears spilling from her eyes as she balled her hand son the table. "We need to break up..cause i am no good for you..i didn't give you the trust you deserved..i thought you was just another pig who would want something from me..who would take advantage of me when i was at my most vulnerable..all i did these past 7 months was push you away and not give you a chance at all! How can you love someone like me..someone who can't even give you the same kindness you given me!..You deserve better then me Luffy..and i'm so so sorry for what i did..and if you have every right to hate me for what i did..for tricking you like that..for not trusting you to the fullest..i'm sorry" Nami was crying once again, much like last night while she laid in bed drowing in her sorrows.

Luffy stared at Nami, his expression not once changing from earlier. He looked at her calmly. No anger, no sadness, no hate or pity. He watched as she cried but only one thought came to his mind that he had to ask her. "Is that it ?" Nami looked at him in confusion. "W..what do you mean is that it..? Didn't you hear what i said...what i did..?" Luffy nodded his head" Yeah i heard you, but why would i break up with you cause of that ?" Nami stared at him wondering if he lost his mind. "W..What..?" Luffy folded his arm and stared at her. "You had a bad past, so you have a hard time trusting me. I get that, you wanted to test if i would do anything to you if you were drunk, i get that too. You just wanted to be sure that i be faithful enough to respect your space. I didn't care if we never done anything beyond kissing. As long as i could make you happy and make you smile then i was happy." He gave her a toothy smile "If you still need time to get use to me and trust me then thats fine. I can wait however long you need Nami." He simply sat there smiling at her while all she could do is stare in amazement at him. She shook her head slowly before looking to the side. "W..Why would you do that..for me.." Luffy tilted his head in confusion. "Cause i love you, why else ? " Nami eyes went wide before looking over at him. "W..What did you say..?" She must had misheard him but the way her heart felt, how her stomach was doing flips and how her face was growing a tint of pink. "I love you, so why wouldn't i wait ?" She didn't hear anything else after i love you. Nami not once ever heard the guys she dated say those words to her, not once..she said those very words to Luffy but he never replied back to it and she assumed that maybe he didn't feel that way like the others but here he was, flat out telling her he loved her. Her heart was beating fast and she was finding hard to breath or think, she stared at the raven hair boy across from her.

Luffy stared at her in worry. "Um Nami, are you oka-" He couldn't finish his sentence as he felt himself falling backwards on his chair as Nami as fast as lighting stood from her seat and jumpped over to where Luffy was and press her lips firmly against his. Luffy on insticnt wrapped his arms around Nami to keep her from getting hurt as the landed on the floor with her on top of him. She kissed him deeply and as she gripped his hair tightly. Luffy was too surprised by all this that he wasn't fully aware that her tongue had pry his mouth open and begun exploring the depths of his mouth. Luffy groan some as he felt her tongue swirl around his mouth and held her tighter as she took control of the kiss. She pulled away from his mouth both panting from the intense, passionate kiss. Nami sat up on her knees straddling him before she pressed her hand on his shirt clan chest as some tears still was in her eyes. "I..I think i love you too." Luffy eyes went wide some at her confession before smiling big and sitting up some and wipe the tears from her eyes, he then took her cheeks into his hands and brought her to another firey kiss of his own. She kissed him back without a second thought and wrapped her arms around his neck. Luffy hands stayed on her cheek as Luffy hesitantly licked her bottom lip. Nami without hesitation open her mouth for him, inviting him to explore her mouth. Luffy slowly moved his tongue against her's as he taste her. The both moan from the kiss as she held him closer to her. Their tongue battle lasted for 2 full minutes before air became a pressing issue and both pulled away from each other but not before gettiing a few licks from the other's tongue in return. They both was panting staring at each other before Nami made a slight gasp when she felt something hard pressed up against her. Luffy groan a bit before slowly trying pulling her away him. "S..Sorry..guess we should stop before-" He couldn't get his words out fully as he moan out a little as she grind herself a little against his covered member that was trapped in his shorts. "N..Nami..? "He grounded out as he gripped the carpit floor they wee on. Nami stared at him before pressing her hand on his chest and looked at him lovingly. "You showed me for 7 months that you loved me..now its my turn to show you how much i love you Luffy.." She slowly grind against him causing the man under her to moan out again in surprise. She was hell bent to show and prove to him that she was truly in love with him and that this was indeed the real thing.

 **Sorry for not putting up anything, been rather busy w So yeah new story i wrote out and i'll leave it to you guys if this should be a one shot or should i make another chapter (Lemon of course) Thats up to you lovely people. Hope ya''ll enjoyed the story and sorry for any misspellings.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So first and foremost, i'm very sorry for not updating anything the past few weeks. Had to deal with some stuff that needed my full attention. Family can be a pain in the ass sadly xD But i now have free time at last and hopefully it doesn't take me weeks to put out a story. I do wanna take this time though to thank you all for being patient and welcome to some new comers that are following me or just this one story. So this is a lemon chapter, letting you all know now so if its not your cup of tea then i advise to just leave now. That being said, i hope ya'll enjoy.**

It was roughly 11 in the morning and it wasn't entirely unheard of that two love birds would be having sex on the floor at this time, however thats not how the two who are currently on the floor making out was likely thinking. In Nami's mind she wasn't sure what to do or how to go about expressing herself to Luffy in this fashion, this was her first time after all and the most she ever seen was a couple of mangas. So by no means was she a pro but that didn't shaken her resolve to make the man under her feel good as she grind herself against him while kissing him deeply.

Luffy however was thinking what was happening exactly, just a few moments ago Nami just confess her distrust in men as well as her distrust in him. She went even further to tell him that she made up a plan to see whether he was a scumbag who would take advantage of a drunk woman. On top of that she even asked him to break up with her cause she viewed herself as not right for him. And now here she was, laying on top of him kissing and grinding on him while all he could do was kiss her back and keep his hands pressed to the floor. He wasn't exactly sure how to go about this whole thing. He never done this with no other woman, so as far as Nami was concern, he was just as new to this as she was.

They pulled back for air as Nami sat up on top of Luffy panting some to catch her breath. Luffy took this time to admire the view on top of him. She was wearing a tank top and black shorts, her hair was down although slightly messy. Maybe due to her not bothering to brush it this morning. (Not that he cared any) Nami reached down for one of his hands and held onto it. She press butterfly kisses on each of his finger tips slowly before looking down at him. "You don't need to hold yourself back..touch me Luffy" Once that was said she place his hand on her right covered breast. Both was flushed red, one cause she really went and place his hand on her breast and the other cause he was feeling her soft flesh in his hand.

He made no movement at first before he gulp and nodded his head at her. He slowly squeeze the the soft flesh in his hand and couldn't help but be in awe. He then started squeezing a little more but keeping it as gentle as he was able to. They felt like very soft pillows. He would be lying if he said he never stared at her chest more then a few times since they been together but could you blame him ? He look up at Nami who eyes was closed and letting out soft moans while she gripped his wrist. She seemed to be enjoying it he thought to himself before being a little brave and use his other hand to softly grab the left breast and gives it the same treatment. It only came to Luffy just now that she wasn't wearing a bra. A part of him wonder was this planed as well but then again he was very sure she meant what she said bout them breaking up over what happen. Least it saved him the trouble of getting rid of the thing. He cupped her large globes in his hands. Squeezing and massaging them all the while the woman on top of him was moaning and pressed herself harder on the very hard and throbbing member that was still tuck away in the pants Luffy was wearing.

Unable to take anymore Nami shoo his hands away before grabbing her shirt and lifting it over her head and tossing it aside. She felt very tempted to cover herself but kept her hands to her sides and look to the side as Luffy stared at her. She felt him move some and saw he was sitting up. He too removed his shirt and tossed it as well. He look over at her and smiled. "There, we're even now" Nami look down at his hard, built chest then back at him and smiles. To think she once doubted him, no one is this sweet but him. She then lean towards him pressing her chest to his causing Luffy to gasp a bit from the contact. She slowly rubbed her breasts against his chest slowly while having her forehead pressed against his. She moan some as her nipples was brushing against his. "Does this feel good Luffy~?" Luffy who was slightly groaning only nodded his head. He took notice that her nipples got erected. Luffy lean forward and was now over her with his chest pressed firmly against her breasts. Nami looked up at him before he pressed his soft lips on her's. She moan some as she wrap her arms around his neck, kissing him back. Luffy's hands began roaming Nami's body till it reached her thighs and he spread them a bit further and pressed himself fully against the front of her shorts. Nami gasp giving Luffy the chance to slide his tongue into her mouth. He explore the depth of her mouth as he grind himself against her. Drinking in all her moans all the while. Nami gripped his hair and tried to keep up but it was all too much, she felt, very hot and him grinding against the one place that was burning for attention was not helping at all. She tried pulling back slightly, but this only cause Luffy to go for the attack and press his lips against her neck.

She felt his lips on her neck, his hands on her tits once again massaging and squeezing them gentle and felt him grinding against her as she did to him earlier. She felt how hard he was and was amazed that he haven't already ripped her clothes off by now. He was far more busy making her into a moaning mess instead. She placed her hand on his head slightly gripping his hair. He kissed down from her neck to her breasts. He pressed her tits together and proceed to lick them slowly both at once while looking up at the woman under him. "N..Noo ahhh not at the same time..Nnngh Luffy!" Luffy kept licking her breasts before sucking on both of them. He felt himself get lifted a bit when Nami jolt her hips up and moaned out loud as he sucked her nipples. "F..Fuck! Luffy!" She gripped his hair again and run her hand through his raven hair locks. He pulls from her tits with a slight pop, little of saliva on the corner of his lip after pulling back from her now wet nipples. Luffy then proceed to kiss down to her stomach and licks her creamy skin softly before reaching down to her shorts. He then paused and look up at Nami who was staring back at him with a flushed face, shes slowly reached down to his face and caressed his cheek softly then slowly nods her head for him to continue. Luffy smiles before unbuttoning and unzipping her shorts, pulling them off.

There she was, on the floor with nothing on but the white cotton panties. Luffy wasn't one for corny lines or saying much in terms of being romantic but he can truly say he never seen someone more beautiful then the woman laid here before him. He reached down and messed with the belt on his pants to get them off. He didn't want her to go through this alone, he want them to both go through this step by step. He felt her hands stopped his, he look and saw her smiling at him leaning up some. "Can't have you do EVERYTHING now can i ?" She undo his belt, as well as the buttons and zipper before tugging them down. Luffy helps her get them off and kicked them off his feet. Luffy then look back up to her face and saw she was red staring down. He follow her gaze and saw what had her all red, there was a clear visible tent in his red boxers. He wasn't as bashful about his body as she was bout her's, so he wasn't really bothered by her stare. Luffy then had an idea and reached out for her hand and bring it over towards his covered and slightly throbbing cock and placed her hand on top.

Nami face grew more red in the face but follow his lean. She slowly move her hand up and down his covered cock slowly. She look up at his reaction as she slowly stroked him. His eyes was closed, making slight groans and growls as she touched him. Nami went and pressed herself to him and kisses his neck while stroking him a little faster, she drink in his slight moans as she pumped his covered member. He sounded so sexy to her, she never knew he could make such a voice that was so exotic. She felt herself growing wetter the more she heard him. She let out a surprised moan when she felt something pressing against her covered pussy and slowly rubbing against it. Nami pressed her face to Luffy's neck as he run his digits against her covered core, moaning all the while. Not wanting to be out done she began stroking Luffy's rod faster earning her a moan in return. She decided to be daring and slides her hand into his boxes and gasp and how hot he felt in her hand. This caused Luffy to stop as she gripped onto him. "Y..your so hot..Luffy your cock feels so hot and hard..and its getting bigger" She started backing stroking him again causing Luffy to throw his hand back some. Her hand directly touching him felt so amazing, he could hardly think. Nami still amazed at how his cock felt in her hand only stared down at his boxers before she use her free hand to pull them down some. Her eyes widen as she stared at his large member for the first time. She rubbed her thighs together as she stared at the hard meat that was in her hand. He was much bigger then she first thought, he felt smooth yet hot upon the touch, he felt so thick as well. As she pumped his large shaft she saw something seeping from the tip. It was a white fluid, more and more of it kept seeping out the more she stroked him, making his cock as well as her hand wet and slippery the more she stroked him.

She bit her bottom lip. She was very tempting to see how he taste, so so tempted but was nervous as well. She was still new to all this, so far she was doing a decent job and his moans was further boosting her confidence. Her thoughts was cut short when she felt something touching her core directly. Her hand froze as she let out a loud moan, feeling her wet pussy lips being rubbed ever so slowly by two of Luffy's fingers. She look him in the eye with a slight glare. "N..no fair ahhh!" She pressed her face to his neck once more as Luffy slowly slides his fingers inside of her pussy. He thrust his fingers slowly inside of her as she grip his arm, moaning out his name. He lean his mouth to her ear, his hot breath sending tingles down her spine. "Your so wet Nami..your fingers are sucking me in" Nami couldn't take it anymore. The sight of his body, the sexy moans, his hot throbbing cock in her hand and on top of that hes teasing her while whispering in her ear with that damn hot voice of his. Fuck foreplay at this point. She pull his hand from out of her and hastily removed her soaked panties and toss them aside, she them roughly tug off Luffy's boxes and toss them as well. Luffy was a bit scared at how aggressive she was being. She then grabbed his hand and helped him off the floor before leading him to her bedroom, once inside she pushed him onto the bed and got on top of him.

Here they were naked and laying in bed, her being as wet as can be and him hard as a rock. She ran her fingers against his hard chest before running it down to grab his shaft once more and strokes him slowly. "I can't wait any longer, i want you in me Luffy~" Luffy gulp some but nodded his head nonetheless. Nami let go of him and slowly stood on her knees over his hard, throbbing shaft. She opened her pussy lips and slowly descend down slowly till she felt the tip brush against her entrance. She moan some before taking a deep breath and slides him in slowly, inch by inch. Luffy was grinding his teeth and gripping the sheets for dear life. She felt so warm, so wet and the tightness was driving him insane. It was taking alot of will power not to just thrust his hips. Luffy looked up and saw his girlfriend was in some discomfort. Thats when he remembered that she was a virgin and from what he was told by his brothers, for a girl its painful. Thats one thing Lufyy never, ever wants to do is hurt her, by any means. You could say sex was something Luffy dreaded just cause of this fact. "N..Nami, we don't gotta go any further if its hurting you" Luffy spoke in concern, sure this felt amazingly good and he would love to continue but not if Nami was gonna be in pain.

Nami opened her eyes and stared at the man under her. Every thought she had about him being like everyone else she dated, like all the men she came across during the years was fading away more and more and it was being replace by more loving thoughts. Like the need to have him deep inside her, the need to make him feel good and feel loved like he done for her. To take care of him from now till the end of their days. Sure she was thinking pretty far ahead but the way Luffy is, she had no doubt that he will always be here for her and love her. He put up with alot of her shit through the months, pushed him away, deny him more love that he rightly deserved and worst of all, she lied to him and tried to trick him to show that he was no different the any of the bastards she dated. And here he was, once again putting her over him. Not this time. She closed her eyes tight, lifted her hips and with everything she thrust down on him, taken him in her fully.

Luffy moan out loud, throwing his head back as he grip the sheets tightly, he was not at all expecting that to happen. She felt hot around him and so so tight that he felt like he was being squeezed. Luffy opened one of his eyes to see that Nami had tears streaming down his face. Alarm Luffy attepted to get up to push out of her but Nami quickly pin him down to the bed with her hands and shook her head. "NO Luffy..ughh..stay still idiot" She gripped his chest, trying hard to wait for the pain to pass. "Starting now..i'm gonna love you and treat you with the same amount of love you gave me..and if that mean i have to feel some pain then so be it!" She scream the last part as she stared down at him. The look in her eyes held resolve, she was going to do this. Luffy simply stared up at her before placing his hands on her cheeks to wipe the tears from her face. He smiled up at her and nodded his head. She lean to his touch as he caresses her cheek. She truly loved this man.

After a couple of minutes Nami began feeling pleasure with no more of the pain from earlier and slowly rolled her hips. She look down at the man under her made a low growl before she slowly lift her hips and move back down, then again and again as she began to slowly ride him. She felt his strong hands grip her hips as she bounce on top of him. How deep he was going inside of her felt truly amazing. His thickness, his heat and the way he was rubbing up against her inner walls was making Nami go crazy. She lean down on top of him as she kept on riding him, moaning his name gain and again. Luffy not wanting to just sit and do nothing, reached down and grabbed Nami's ass and began thrusting upward inside her, matching her thrusting. "Ahhh L..Luffy..Yes yes! Ahhngh!" She laid her breasts on top of his face as she slides her hands under his head to to hold him tightly against her. Luffy was muffled against Nami's breasts but kept thrusting inside of her while taking one of her tits into his mouth and sucking on them "F..Fuck! Luffy! Luffy! Don't stop! Ahhh!" Luffy quickly rolled them over and kept moving inside of her as he held onto her hips. Flesh hitting upon felsh, wet noises as well as loud moans radiated throughout the bedroom. Nami, moaning her lover's name over and over reached out for him. Luffy lean down some to her reach and felt her sweaty arms wrapped around his sweaty neck and bring him down to her. "F..Faster baby..mmhmm..please, faster.." Luffy nodded his head and proceed to thrust inside her faster as he wrap his arms around her waist to hold her to him as well. The way he held her to him like this, the way he was moving inside of her with such care. She truly love this man, it was scary how hard she fell for this guy.

They lay their forehead against each other with Luffy thrusting faster and deeper inside of her. This rhythm was just right for them. "Nami.." Luffy grunted and groan some as he push in and out of her "You feel..ahhh..amazing unghh.." Nami reached up and cup his cheeks softly. "And you ahhh..f-feel amazing inside of m-me Lu-ahh!" She let out a loud moan when she felt him hot a spot inside her, it felt so good that her brain was turning to pudding. She pulled him down and kissed him deeply with him returning the kiss. The kiss was sloppy, so much so that saliva was slightly pouring from their join lips. Luffy was not sure how much longer he could last at this rate, she was tighting around him by the second. The smell of her along with her moans. Hell **Everything** bout her was too much for him to hold back any longer. Once they pulled back from their sloppy kiss, he pushed deeper and a little harder inside of her causing Nami to grip his arms for dear life. "L..Luffy! i..i'm gonna cum!" Hearing this Luffy found a reason to hold out a little longer. If she was almost there he needed to get her there. So he decided to pound inside of her faster and harder, causing Nami to moan louder as she sink her nails into his skin, Luffy paid it no mind. "F-fuck..fuck!..Luffy..Luffy..LUFFY!" With a loud scream she came all over his cock, which **almost** caused Luffy to follow suit but he stopped himself before he could. Nami slightly started to shake as her essence was coating Luffy's cock. She laid there in s light daze as she was coming down from her high.

Luffy was panting on top of her not moving, he had to pull out now or otherwise he was gonna cum inside of her and he was pretty sure that was the last thing she want him doing. But before Luffy could pull out of her she tightly wrapped her legs around his waist to keep him in place and pushing deeper into her. Luffy grunted, trying to keep from exploding inside her. He look down at the woman in question as she stared back up at him, her hair fan out on the bed with some of it stuck to her face. "Y..You didn't cum..your not leaving out of me till you do..~" She slowly rolled her hips causing the boy on top to nearly roll his eyes behind his head. "B..But Ahh!..If i..c-cum inside gahh!" He couldn't get out what he wanted to say, she was making this very hard from him. (No pun intended)

"If your gonna cum, then do it inside of me~" She squeezed his waist tighter as well as squeezing him inside of her. At this point Luffy was losing his resolve to pull out and it seems she was okay with finishing inside of her. Luffy placed his hands on ether side of her head on the bed and began thrusting deep and fast inside of her once more causing Nami to moan out and wrap her arms around his neck. "Ahh! Yes, thats it baby..let it all out inside me!" She felt him hit deep inside of her, each time clenching tightly, her arms, legs and her pussy. She wasn't ready to let him go. "N-Nami..i'm gonna..nghhh!" Luffy try to get out but he was sure Nami knew what he was gonna say. "Inside! Ahhh! L..Let it out inside Luffy!" Luffy thrust harder and deeper inside of her till one last thrust and he release inside of her. Nami, feeling his hot seed shooting inside her caused her to cum as well while clinging onto him tightly moaning his name loudly. Once he empty himself in her, he laid his head on her shoulder panting loudly. Nami as well was trying to catch her breath as she held him tightly still combing his hair with her fingers all the while whispering over and over "Love You" to him. She was slowly drifting to sleep but made sure to hold on to him. Hoping that when she wakes that it won't be all a dream.

Nami slowly opens her eyes, sitting up in bed some she wipe the sleepiness from her eyes as she tried to recall what had happen before she fell asleep. She look down at herself and saw that her upper body was not covered. In fact she was naked covered by a sheet below her waist. It was then she recall what happen. _"Me and Luffy had sex.."_ She look to her left and saw the man of her dreams laying next to her asleep. He was sleeping so peacefully on his back with a slight droll on the corner of his lip. " _So cute."_ She thought to herself as she smiled at his sleeping form. She looked over at her clock and saw it was around 3 in the afternoon. She didn't picture they sleep for that long but she guess thats what sex can do. Although the more she thought of it the more she wonder if Luffy was at his limit when he came. Sure he made her came twice and he only came once and she passed out rather quickly after he was done. She ran her hand through her hair and sigh a bit. Its was funny to her. Before she could care less bout him and bout how he viewed her simply cause she didn't gave it much care and now shes wondering if she could keep up with him and make sure hes satisfied. How much a course of 24 hours can change a person view point of someone.

She simply stared down at the raven hair man as she thought about what happen last night and today. Her plan failed and in all honesty she was very happy it did and felt very ashame for ever doing it to Luffy in the first place. It was very clear how he felt for her and how much he loved her. It was proven just last night as well a few hours ago. He can be stupid at times and sometimes you can't help but wanna knock him upside the head a few times but he has always been nice to her, caring, loving and always putting her over him. He was understanding and never a person who judge others unless it effects others. Then of course he was very handsome, he seem childish at first glance but when you look over that hes quite the sexy man when he wanna be. Even when Nami didn't fully trust him, she would a couple of times have wet dreams involving him, though now that she got the real thing she was sure those dreams have all the detail bout him that she needed. There was no doubt in her mind, she loved him. She loved him dearly and she hated how much time was wasted on what she assume he would be on what she assume he would do to her and her heart. She didn't have sex with him to reward him but to show that she loved him as well and wanted to show him that like him, he was willing to lay it all on the table for him as well. Even her body if needed. She couldn't help but recall what she told him bout cumming inside of her, the way she sounded was more needy then anything. Was it cause she knew she was on birth control or was it cause she really wanted to feel him explode inside of her. She had no idea. She ran her hand across his chest, taking in the view of his abs, his hard built chest. Her hand trail down further under the sheets and ran her fingers against his lip dick.

The thought she had earlier crossed her mind and she couldn't help but want to try it. She first needed his little friend to be ready for her. She slowly stroke him slowly. She look over at his face and there was no sign of him waking up nor really feeling what was going on under the sheets. After a few strokes she felt him grew in her hand and that heat from earlier was returning and once again she was getting that urge she had from earlier as well. She duck her head under the sheets and got between his legs and was face to face with the hot meat that was inside of her a few hours ago. She stared at it for a few seconds and couldn't help but grew wet upon the site of him. She place a kiss on the base first, moving up to the tip. She slowly lick the tip slowly, her tongue moved down to the base and back to the tip. She drag her tongue up and down his shaft slowly. Some of his precum was started to seep out from the tip and she greedily lap it up. The taste of him was starting to get addicting, exotic even and she couldn't help but want more. She swirled her tongue around the tip slowly before taking him into her mouth. She moan against his throbbing cock that was in her mouth. " _He taste..so good.."_ She slowly began moving her head up and down his shaft, tasting more of him. She placed her hands on his thighs as she move her head up and down, making sure to take as much of him in her mouth as she was able to. The way it smelled, the way it feels, the way it tasted. Everything about his cock was driving her crazy, the more she sucked on him, the wetter she grew.

She heard him faintly moaning, whether he was gonna wake up or not was rather debatable but she couldn't care less. She was enjoying her treat at the moment. She pulled him out of her mouth and sucked on the head some as more of the musky fluid was seeping out. She nibbled on the tip some while caressing and massaging his balls, they felt full in her hands, the were big as well. She was almost sure there was a load fill there and she was gonna get out as much as his cock was willing to offer. Even if the person shes doing this too was aware or not. She moved back up and took him back into her mouth and once more bobbed her head up and down, sucking, licking and tasting his intoxicating cock. She moved her head faster while trying to take him deeper. Sadly she wasn't able to deep throat him since each time she tried she nearly gagged. She made a mental note to work on that one of these days. She reached her hand down and began rubbing her dripping core with her two fingers while she suck away still. One could look at Nami and judge how what she was doing any different then what she assumed Luffy would had done to her last night. Nami would had a simply reply to that. Before today, she wasn't his nor was he her's. But now, after what happen. She belonged to him as he now belongs to her and if she wanted to give her sleeping boyfriend head then she damn sure was gonna do it.

She sucked and slurp on his thick cock more and more, she felt him throbbing which could only mean he was getting closer to his release. She heard him moaning still and faintly she heard him moaning her name. She wasn't sure whether he was awake or asleep but then again he would had done something or said something to her by this point. Which meant he was having a dream bout her, maybe doing this or maybe just fucking him. She was fingering herself faster as she sucked on him faster and harder, making wet, slurping noises. She wanted to taste him so bad, she was craving it. _"Cum..cum Luffy, let me taste your creamy milk~"_ She thought as she kept up her speed till she felt something hot and and thick started hitting her tongue. She moaned against his cock as she felt herself cumming as well just from the mere taste of his cum. It felt so thick, so hot that she felt her tongue was on fire. Hell her entire body felt the heat he was causing. She sucked on him more as he shoot out his load into her mouth. She swallowed every last drop, making sure not to spill any of it out. Once she was sure he was done she pulled her mouth of his cock with a pop and licked her lips slowly. He tasted so delicious and she loved every moment of it. She moved her head from out of the sheets and saw he was still asleep, sweating but sleeping. She lean up to him and kissed his lips softly before getting up out of bed. She went and put on a pair of clean panties and a shirt. She looked down at the raven hair sleeping form and smile lovingly. She then left the bedroom, deciding to cook up something for them to eat.

Once Nami left the room Luffy placed his arm over his face and groan some. He was slowly catching his breath. HE was very much awake the moment she started licking him. The only reason why he didn't do anything was cause he wanted to see how far she was really taking it. He had no idea she would go about giving him a blowjob, a damn amazing one at that. Sure he never had one before her but still. He couldn't help but recall what Nami had planed last night and compare that to what just happen. He wasn't mad by any means and he for sure loved every second of it but he did learn that she was much more tempted to attack him then he was. Whether that was a good thing or bad thing he was not sure.

 _~ 3 weeks later ~_

Luffy was humming as he neared his friend's house and knocked on it. It was 1 in the morning and he was here to pick up a certain someone. Vivi came opening the door and smiled apologetically at Luffy. "Sorry to call you out so late Luffy" Luffy waved it off giving her a toothy smile. "Nahh its no problem, so where is-" Coming around the corner and running full speed at him was the girl he was sent to get. "Luffy!" She jumped at him, wrapping her arms and legs around him while burying her face against his chest. "Oh here she is, Shishishi." Vivi sighed some before smiling looking back at Luffy. "Sorry to trouble you again with this." Luffy had his hands in pocket and chuckled cheerfully. " Its Not problem, Viv, well i'll be taking her home. Goodnight!" He waved goodbye to her as did Nami, who was still clinging on to Luffy.

The walk back was pretty much Nami talking bout her day and what she and her girlfriends was doing. Luffy couldn't help but chuckled at it all, since most of it made too much sense. Once they got to her place, Luffy fished out the spare keys Nami gave him a couple of weeks back and unlock the door. Once inside he kicked the door shut behind him before heading to her bedroom. Once he told her she could let go since he was hovering over the bed, she flop on the bed and giggled from the bounce. Luffy notice she was wearing a slightly button up shirt, with two of the top buttons not button at all and a pair of black jeans that hugged her legs very well. She was hot in jeans after all. He looked up and saw her eyes was closed then trailed down to her cleavage moving up and down due to her breathing. Luffy gulp some and thought maybe buttoning up her shirt fully would be best, so he lean down some every so carefully to do so till he felt his head being pulled down to her chest. Surprised, Luffy looked up at Nami who was eying him with a smirk on her face. "And what was you planning on doing there Luffy~" She spoke in a sexy low tone. "J-Just trying to button up your shirt, i swear" Nami smirked even wider before placing his face further between her breasts. "Really..cause it seems to me your trying to bury your face between my breasts.~" Luffy could only muffled as she cling onto his neck. She lean down some and whispered hotly in his ear. "By the way, i'm not drunk you know~" Luffy became still upon hearing this and instead look up at Nami who had lust in her eyes as she ran her fingers through his hair. "But if i were even if it was a little bit, and i was willing..what would do ?" Luffy only stared at first before getting out of her grip and place his hands on ether side of her head and grin down at her. "Maybe i have my way with you..since your mine anyway right ?" He return her smirk with one of his own. She wrapped her legs around his waist and began unbuttoning her shirt. "If so..prove to me that i'm yours Luffy~"


End file.
